<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jingling Coins by Liza_Taylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812007">Jingling Coins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor'>Liza_Taylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude had bought the outfit for Byleth but she refused to wear it. Well, he couldn't let it go to waste could he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jingling Coins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little idea I had that wouldn't go away so I thought, "might as well write it."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                This was a very jingly outfit.</p>
<p>                Claude was barely moving and the coins around his waist jingled in response. How did people wear this and not go insane? His wrists made noise, his hips made noise, hell, even his neck made noise. The outfit itself was just as ridiculous, the skimpy top barely covering his chest, the belly dancer skirt had two long slits up the sides that went up to his hipbones. Everything was covered which was great because he decided to forgo the panties the outfit came with. It was supposed to be for a woman but Claude had repurposed it for his own needs.</p>
<p>                Well, truthfully it was supposed to be for Byleth but she had taken one look at it and made a face at all of the coins attached to it. Well, he couldn’t let it go to waste right? Although would Byleth enjoy it, that was the million dollar question.</p>
<p>                He heard the main door to their chambers open. “That meeting was a nightmare Claude. I didn’t know the nobles of Fodlan could talk so much out of their ass,” she sighed from the room next door.</p>
<p>                Claude scrambled to the bed, all of the coins jingling madly as he laid on it like something out of a Fodlan painting.</p>
<p>                “Claude, what was…” Byleth stopped in the doorway and stared at him for a few long second. “Do I even want to know?”</p>
<p>                “You weren’t wearing it so I thought I would! Don’t I look dashing?”</p>
<p>                “Quite dashing. I’m honestly surprised you managed to fit in it.”</p>
<p>                “I mean, I’m not wearing a few pieces if that’s what you’re asking.” Claude wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.</p>
<p>                With a chuckle, she removed her archbishop robe and set it on the coat rack. He could tell from the set of her shoulders that it had been a long day. Perhaps this wasn’t the best time then…</p>
<p>                Byleth pulled the pins holding her hair back and ran her fingers through it. “Where are you going Claude?” she asked without turning around.</p>
<p>                Claude had half gotten up, the stupid coins betraying his every little movement. “Going to change out, tonight doesn’t seem like a good night.”</p>
<p>                She turned to look at him, her expression coy. “I never said that.”</p>
<p>                He could already feel himself tightening under the skirt. Byleth knew how to egg him on.</p>
<p>                “Let me change out of this. Seteth is going to have a fit if I take another one in for repair so soon.”</p>
<p>                “It’s not my fault we were rough with the last one,” he grumbled. It was a boring meeting and they had an hour break, the conference room empty. It was just begging to be used and the fact that they had to keep quiet to not alert anyone about what was happening made it all the better. Well, Seteth ended up finding out soon afterwards and that was a lecture Claude did not want to have to go through again. The amount of time Seteth managed to say “preposterous” in five minutes was astounding.</p>
<p>                Byleth slipped into the other room with a hum.</p>
<p>                Claude got up from the bed and began doing a few stretches. It’s been a while since he’d done this and this was going to be way different than the ballroom dancing he learned back at the officer’s academy.</p>
<p>                “I can hear you from the other room, I knew that outfit was ridiculous.” Byleth walked back into the room, now in her night gown. One of her sheer ones that made it clear she had forgone the panties she usually wore.</p>
<p>                Claude focused on her face and swayed his hips. “Well, I have to make sure you pay attention to me right?”</p>
<p>                With a chuckle, Byleth settled into the chair by the bed. An extravagant piece, the back, arms and legs in gold. They had found it while out shopping one day and it was bought upon sight and brought up to their bedroom. It was a chair that Claude had many, many wonderful experiences on and around it.</p>
<p>                “Well?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Carry on?”</p>
<p>                “You’re so pushy,” he said with a chuckle. He raised his arms over his head and swayed his hips to the tune of invisible music. With light steps, he danced over to her, most of the movement in his hips. Alyrman dancing, especially this form, was supposed to be sensational, the purpose was to elicit a response in the lover, making them more willing to engage in a more hands on activity.</p>
<p>                As he got close to her, she looked up at him with a smirk, not breaking eye contact. “I think you need to work on your moves a bit.”</p>
<p>                Claude sighed. “Really? I thought I was doing so well.” His breath hitched as Byleth reached out and grabbed his cock through the fabric of the skirt. He leaned against the chair, bracing himself with a hand on the back of it as he loomed over the sitting Byleth.</p>
<p>                “Maybe just a bit.” She gently ran her fingers along him. “I’ve seen the street performers, you have a long way to go.”</p>
<p>                “I’ll keep practicing then.”</p>
<p>                He whimpered as Byleth released him and set her hand against his chest and pushed him back.</p>
<p>                “Keep dancing, I want to see more.”</p>
<p>              Claude, of course, was happy to oblige. He swayed and danced to the best of his ability, the jingling coins loud in his ears but Byleth seemed incredibly amused and happy by the show. She pulled one of her legs up, her knee against her chest, giving Claude an unobstructed view.</p>
<p>              “Much better,” she commented as he approached her again. Her fingers lightly danced down his chest, stopped at his hips, where she jingled a few of the coins there. “I think with a few more lessons you might be really good at it.”</p>
<p>              “Well you did make sure I was the best dancer during our academy days.”</p>
<p>             “I did, didn’t I?” she said with a chuckle. She spread out her arms. “Alright, I’m done teasing you, come here, we have a long day tomorrow.”</p>
<p>             Claude didn’t need to be told twice. He was by her side in a moment, his lips on hers, his hands roaming her body. It didn’t take long for her to be panting and writhing, her hips thrusting, obviously looking for something he was so happy to give. Well, if he could get all this damn fabric out of the way. How did people wear stuff like this!? He went to rip the blasted skirt off him when Byleth spoke up.</p>
<p>             “Don’t take it off.” Her voice was breathy and light as she helped him.</p>
<p>               With the path now clear, Claude slipped inside of her and began thrusting at a feverish pace, the jingling coins loud in his ears, drowning out Byleth’s moans. For a moment he feared that the whole castle could hear him jingling away but then he wondered why he even cared.</p>
<p>                Soon enough, he was spent and he pulled out of her and she shifted over in the chair so he could sit comfortably next to her. Byleth rested in his arms, her head against his chest. “When we have more time in the future, we should try a little something else with this outfit.”</p>
<p>                “What do you have in mind?” he asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>                She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and gestured to the box of toys they kept under the bed.</p>
<p>                Claude gave her a squeeze of affection and kissed the top of her head. “I can’t wait for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>